My Life
by MitsukaiYuki
Summary: "Ne, natsume. Which is more important to you? Me or your life?" mikan asked her boyfriend. What answer will natsume give her? Will it hurt her? Will it make her run away from him?... please answer me, natsume. You had the tendency to ignore me whenever you think that my questions are STUPID. I'm dead serious.


****Okay, so here's my first fanfic. please inform me if I made any grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.

**My Life**

People are busy at Alice Academy. Students ran from here to there, working their head off because Alice Festival is about to come. It's time to show their ability to the whole school. They were all very excited about the upcoming event and did their best for it.

Well, almost everyone…

At a certain Sakura Tree, you can see a beautiful pair. A brunette girl and a raven-haired lad, sitting under the tree. The brunette has her eyes closed and her head was resting on her boyfriend's shoulder while the lad was reading his favorite manga. It was simply peaceful. Mikan decided to accompany natsume in her free time while the rest of the special ability class continued their work.

She had been working non-stop so her senpais gave her a free time to rest and just wander around. Luckily, the dangerous ability type class don't have anything to do as usual so she can spend her free time with natsume.

The dangerous ability type class was given a choice whether to join another ability type class or just participate at the event. Natsume being natsume of course chose not to help or even participate in the Alice Festival and mikan being mikan forced natsume to participate.

They decided to just sit under their sakura tree knowing that if they wander around central town, they would only be ambushed by fan boys and girls. Mikan is now very beautiful and has her own fan club consisting of both boys and girls making natsume even protective of her. Natsume had his own fan club only more.

A thought suddenly entered her mind.

"ne, natsume. Which is more important to you? Me or your life?"

She opened her eyes to reveal a very beautiful pair of hazel eyes and looked at him while he just stared down at her with his tantalizing crimson eyes that seemed to drown her everytime she looked at him. He put his manga down.

_What would he say? Oh please answer me, natsume. You had the tendency to ignore me whenever you think that my questions are stupid. This time it's different, I really want you to answer._ I stared at him hard, indicating that I'm dead serious.

He raised an eyebrow but still answered.

"my life" he simply said.

Mikan felt her heart crumbled to pieces. She wanted his answer but she wasn't ready for the hurt she was feeling. She knows that he's right but the pain she felt when he said that was undescribable.

She stood up, her head lowered and her bangs tried to hide the tears that's threatening to come.

"Oh" was all she could say. She had heared enough

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down causing her to fall and land on his lap. She looked away as the tears fell, she couldn't hold them back anymore. She was so hurt. He was the only one who could hurt her like this, who could manage to crush her heart to pieces with just his simple words. Her tears continued to flow even though she tried hard to stop but she just can't. She loved him very much and she couldn't say anything because he's right, his life means much more even for her. She couldn't say she hate him because truthfully, she doesn't. She could never hate him because as she had said a thousand times already, she loved him very much.

He made her face him, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her tears away. She was so confused with his actions. _Why is he suddenly like this? What the hell is he doing? I'm so confused._

He leaned his forehead into hers and spoke.

"Baka" she felt irritated.

_How dare he say that? He had hurt me but kissed away the tears he caused. Now he's calling me a 'baka'? I really don't get you, natsume._ She thought about freeing herself and running away from him but before she could do so, he said something that shocked the hell out of her.

"Why the hell am I a baka? What did I even do?" she asked with a shaking voice. He sighed.

"You really are stupid, polka dots. Aren't you **MY LIFE**?" he said softly and gave her a small but a rare charming smile that he showed only to her and nobody else, not even his bestfriend ruka.

Shocked and speechless. She never thought that he would say that. I mean, Natsume Hyuuga? Sweet? And smiling? They don't match. She could never deny that she loved this side of him that was only meant for her.

She smiled at him and felt tears streaming down her face again. This time it's different. She's not crying because of pain and sadness, she was crying because she was so happy. Tears of happiness as everyone calls it.

He smirked before claiming her soft lips. He kissed her sweetly and with so much passion, showing her how much he loves her. She didn't hesitate and responded with equal passion. They never want this moment to stop but alas, they were just human after all and the damn thing called _oxygen_exists.

Both panted as they pulled away from each other but kept their foreheads touching. He snaked his arms around her petite waist while she had her arms on his neck. They looked at each other lovingly. Even if natsume has his stoic face once more, his crimson eyes showed her all his emotions just as hers showed every feelings she had.

"I love you, polka dots. You're mine and only mine"

"I love you too, natsume. I'm yours and only yours"

Yes. He is the only one who could hurt her, who could manage to crush her heart to pieces with just his words but he is also the only one who could heal her and fix her crushed heart.

He is the only one who could make her happy just as she could make him happy.

He is her whole world just as she is his.

She is the only one who could make him worried to death, the only one who could shatter his facade, the only one who is able to break down every wall he put up, the only one who pulled him out of the darkness that he couldn't escape from, the only one who could hurt and break him but she is also the only one who could make him happy and even make him smile.

She is his light. Without the light of his life, it's the same as being dead.

"You are my life, Mikan"

She smiled the smile he loved so much.

"I LOVE YOU" they said at the same time as their lips met once again.


End file.
